


Who Knew Tickling Captain America Could Be So Dangerous

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "So how did you bruise two ribs and dislocate a spinal disc again?""It's a really funny, stupid story actually." Sam answers, turning to Steve, "Would you like to tell it?"





	Who Knew Tickling Captain America Could Be So Dangerous

Steve guiltily watches Sam wince as he shifts in the hospital bed, and Nat asks, “So how did you bruise two ribs and dislocate a spinal disc again?”

“It’s a really funny, _stupid_ story, actually.” Sam answers, turning to Steve, “Would you like to tell it?”

Steve rushes to his side and takes Sam’s hand in both of his, “Sam, I am _so, so_ sorry, okay? Baby, you know I would never hurt you, I love you so much and I feel really bad and-”

Sam shushes him before he can go into a full on panic attack, pulling him into the hospital bed with him and kissing his cheek.

Sam says, “I forgive you, I know I was sort of asking for it.”

Natasha groans, saying, “You two are nauseating to watch, but I am invested in this story, so tell it.”

* * *

 

Earlier That Morning

 

Steve woke up to an empty bed, and when he rolled over to where Sam should’ve been the man peaked his head out from the bathroom and smiled at him.

Steve grinned back easily, and Sam spat out the toothpaste in his mouth before walking over to him.

“Morning.” He said.

Steve pulled himself up to crowd into Sam’s space, murmuring, “Good morning.” But Sam pushed him away when he tried to get a kiss.

“Ugh, no, Steve. You haven’t brushed your teeth yet.”

“So?” Steve asked, nudging into Sam’s space again, and making the man laugh at him. “No, Steve. No!”

And that’s when the trouble began, Sam snuck his hand down to the place between his shoulder blades and softly scratched his fingers over the spot, tickling him.

“Ah! No, stop!” Steve shouted, falling back onto the bed to get away from Sam, who only straddled him and continued the assault, his hands tickling over his sides and the special place just below his navel.

Steve was writhing beneath him, fighting playfully, but not seriously of course. And then Sam lifted up his left leg, and grazed his fingers behind Steve’s knee.

The next thing Steve knew Sam was flying across their bedroom into the wall. Steve laid on their bed in shock for a few seconds, he had just kicked his boyfriend into the fucking wall, before Sam groaned in pain and he leapt into action, crouching by Sam’s side.

“Oh my god, baby, I’m so sorry! Oh my god! I didn’t mean to do that, that was an accident, okay? You know that was an accident, right?!” Steve panicked, not sure whether he should touch Sam or not.

“Steve, of course I know it was a fucking accident. And now I know the ticklish spot on the back of your knees is off limits. But I think I need to go to the hospital cause my back does _not_ feel right.”

Steve nodded hurriedly, “Yeah, yeah, right.”

* * *

 

“Wow. Who knew tickling Captain America could be so dangerous?” Nat asks, snorting at the two of them.

Sam rolls his eyes, “Tell me about it.”


End file.
